


time for a show

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Community: kinky_kristmas, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Kinky Kristmas Fest, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: James gets off on being watched.





	time for a show

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in December for the Kinky Kristmas fest at Daily Deviant.

“And do you know what I said to the Minister of Magic then?” Rose asks, leaning on the table. She stops abruptly when Scorpius’s hand covers her mouth.

“Stop licking me,” Scorpius says mildly, while James squirms in his seat across the table from them. It’s a group thing tonight, James and Teddy, Scorpius and Rose, and Al as the only one flying solo in their group.

James wouldn’t mind so much, but Teddy’s hand is on his knee, sliding higher, and as much as he _wants_ , Rose trying to get in his face with stories about James’s own father is not helping.

“Come on, Rosie. Scor.” Al, chair sliding back with a heavy scrape. “I’m sure you gave our Dad something to think about, yeah? You can tell me all about it at the bar, because I think I’m going to need a pint or three from you for this one.”

Scorpius drops his hand to Rose’s indignant, “Don’t you silence me and I’ll lick you if I want.”

“Right here? In front of us?” Teddy asks mildly, and Rose flushes, dark skin deepening in tone as she rises quickly.

“No,” she snaps, cheeks flushed.

Teddy’s fingers drift higher, brushing across James’s crotch. James picks up his drink, swallows to hide the soft groan.

Al rolls his eyes. “We’ll be at the bar. For a while,” he says.

“Do you think he knows?” Teddy murmurs as the other three walk away. His fingers deftly work the button to James’s jeans, and James resists sliding further down, canting his hips to press up into that touch.

“I don’t care,” James answers honestly. “You’ve been bloody well teasing me for the last hour, Ted. Come on. Please.” The word is strangled, and Teddy chuckles when he says it.

Teddy tugs, and James ends up on his lap, his back to Teddy’s front. They’re against the wall in a back corner, the same one they always take in the club, every third Friday night. Just enough light to see each other when they’re a group. Just enough darkness that James can think about what other people see when they look over.

His knees spread slightly, and he leans back, lets Teddy take his weight. Their hands are hidden by the table, but James knows just how obvious it must be that he’s opening his fly, pushing the zip wide enough for Teddy to work his fingers under the taut denim.

James shifts slightly, rubbing back as he feels Teddy come to hardness under him.

“What are you thinking, Jamie?” Teddy grips his chin, helps James turn just enough to kiss him.

“I wish you could fuck me right here,” James whispers. “Not just pull me off, but I want you inside of me.”

“Might hurt,” Teddy points out, and James feels the warmth under his skin.

“Not if I’m ready,” he says quietly.

Teddy’s hand stills, goes tight around James’s cock. “Fucking seriously?”

“Fucking James Siriusly,” James quips, and Teddy laughs, a strangled sound. “I did it slow, in the loo before I left work,” James whispers. “Worked myself up to four fingers, Ted. Got myself nice and loose and really slick, ready for your prick.”

“Merlin,” Teddy exhales. “Have I mentioned lately how much I fucking love you?”

Teddy casts, and the world goes muffled around them. Still there, the conversations still audible when James listens for them, but he knows that if he’s loud, it’ll get lost in the din around them now.

People have to look in order to see them. Have to pay attention. And James loves it when they do.

“How am I going to do this?” Teddy whispers the words into the nape of James’s neck, alternating words with nips against his skin. “Can’t just vanish the arse of your jeans; need them to leave later.”

“Shove them down. I can wriggle.” James helps by hooking his fingers under his waist band and shoving, pushing them down along with his pants. Everything’s sopping. Soaked. Just as wet as he is.

He has to stand up to do it, and when he sits back against Teddy again, he realizes that there’s a woman at the table two over. Staring at them.

Watching.

James smiles slowly, blows a kiss. She flushes and looks away, then slowly her attention comes back. She bites her lip, and James nods, lets her know that it’s okay. That he wants this.

“Give me just… yeah, that. Fuck.” Teddy maneuvers James on his lap, and then James feels Teddy’s prick, thick and full, sliding between James’s cheeks. “Merlin, you’re fucking slick.” Fingers slide in, and it’s nowhere near enough as James puts his hands on the table, uses it to balance himself as he pushes back.

“Fuck me,” James begs, and Teddy obliges. He reaches down, repositions himself and slides in on one stroke.

James groans, leaning back, one hand under his shirt to pinch his own nipple.

“Yeah, like that,” Teddy whispers. Teddy wraps long fingers around James’s prick, strokes hard and firm. “She’s watching you. Likes seeing you, I can tell. You ought to give her a fucking good show, yeah, baby? Come on, love, ride my cock like you mean it.”

James braces his feet and pushes up, then drops back down on Teddy’s prick, rocking his hips as he does so until Teddy groans loudly. “Fuck,” James exhales. “Yeah. Fuck. Make it thicker.” He holds for a moment, waiting for Teddy’s prick to change shape, grow until it’s almost too thick for James. But he’s slick and ready and this is exactly what he wants.

He can’t be subtle, not with this thick, long cock up his arse. James braces on the table, raises and lowers himself again as Teddy strokes his prick. James is lost in sensation, each stroke sending sparks throughout his body. His legs shake, his thighs tight.

“She wants to see you come,” Teddy whispers, and James’s eyes fly open.

He meets the woman’s gaze, locks eyes as she licks her lip. James is so close, he almost doesn’t notice when the table suddenly isn’t there, nothing hiding them as Teddy fucks into him. He hears her soft gasp, her gaze lowering to where his prick strains, his thighs taut as he lowers onto Teddy’s prick again.

“Now,” Teddy whispers, and James cries out, shuddering through his orgasm. Teddy fills him, and James groans, clenches down around him.

Across the way, the woman whispers _beautiful_ ** _,_** then rises and takes her companion’s hand before they move into the crowd.

The table is there again, and James leans against it for a moment before slumping back against Teddy. “That was so good,” James murmurs.

Teddy kisses him slowly, letting James linger over it. “Let me know when you’re ready to go again,” Teddy whispers. “Turn around. Straddle me. Next one who watches can see me fucking into you.”

James’s prick twitches. It’s too soon, but yeah, he wants that. As soon as Teddy’s ready, doesn’t matter if James is ready to go or not. “Fuck yeah.” He stands up, pushes his jeans downto hang around one ankle. He’ll deal with those later.

When he straddles Teddy’s lap and settles in close, they’re both sticky, but it’s easier to kiss Teddy this way. He can’t see who’s watching, but he knows Teddy will make sure someone is. Knows that as Teddy slowly finger fucks him in the aftermath, someone will be drawn in close. And soon enough it’ll be time for another show.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com). If you like my fic, you might also like my original work at [Welcome to PHU](http://welcometophu.tumblr.com).


End file.
